


Little Accidents Lead To Love

by flickawhip



Category: Beetlejuice (1988)
Genre: F/F, Implied/Referenced Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 10:50:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11400996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Juno finds a little love with her receptionist.RP Fic.





	Little Accidents Lead To Love

Miss Argentina (Lena) had done her best not to show how lonely she was and yet, when it had come to it, she had succumbed to how she felt and, eventually, killed herself. Now though she was Juno's PA and she had smiled as she looked up at her boss, speaking softly. 

"Hey Boss."

Juno looked over at her PA and smiled.

"Hey yourself....is there something I can help you with?"

"I was wondering if you'd consider.... us."

Juno raised an eyebrow.

"Pardon....want to be a little clearer there?"

She said. 

"I..."

Miss Argentina had swallowed then spoken, her words coming out in a rush. 

"IreallythinkImightfancyyou..."

Juno smiled.

"Oh do you."

She said softly. 

"Yes ma'am."

"Come over here."

Miss Argentina, Lena, had gone to her, blushing slightly even as she did so. Juno smiled and held her hand up as she got closer.

"Up on the desk."

 

She purred. Lena had smiled, taking Juno's hand to kiss it before settling on the desk. Juno smiled.

 

"Stand up on the desk."

 

She instructed softly but firmly. Lena had stood up shyly. 

"Gyrate for me a little."

Lena did so willingly. Juno smiled and settled back to watch. Lena continued to move as Juno had asked. Juno smiled.

 

"Keep gyrating and reach up under your short skirt and peel down your knickers sweet thing."

 

She purred. Lena had willingly done so, continuing to blush a deep green. Juno purred as she watched her secretary peel her knickers down, smiling when the girl’s skirt dropped. Lena soon stood, gyrating, wearing only a skimpy pink bra and her sash. 

"So, so, so Sexy."

Juno purred.

"And with such a pretty pussy."

"I'm glad you think so Boss."

"Would you like me to lick it?"

Juno purred. 

"Yes Boss."

Juno smiled she stood up from her chair so she was now face level with Lena's crotch and she pressed her face into it and began licking, with Lena still stood upright on her desk. Lena had mewled softly, unable to hide her pleasure. Juno murred and kept licking. Lena soon cried out and came.


End file.
